Wings of Fire: Magma Mayhem
by Kikoloki
Summary: Magma has been scolded all his life, so hes a bit confused when everyone starts acting nice to him, and when a volcano erupts, it may be that kindness that saves everyone
1. Prologue

**A/N: This FanFic is set 20 years after Book 10. Because of this, there are mostly new queens, new students, and new cities, towns, and dragons. Furthermore, there is now 10 Winglets, instead of 5, bringing the total amount of students to 70.**

**Jade Winglet**

**Gold Winglet:**

**Tamarin**

**Pike**

**Silver Winglet**

**Quartz Winglet**

**Copper Winglet**

**Ruby Winglet:**

**Magma**

**Snowstorm**

**Cyclone**

**Saguaro**

**Caiman**

**Sapphire Winglet**

**Bronze Winglet**

**Iron Winglet**

**Brass Winglet**

Prologue

"_You're an embarrassment to the family! Why can't you ever be normal? What SkyWing doesn't know how to shoot fire before the age of 1?"_

Flashfire didn't really mean any of it, but he had to say it. It was the only way to teach his son how to try harder. But now, he wished he hadn't. If only he had been nice to him, he would have stayed. If only he had been nice to him, they could've bonded more. But of course, he had to mess it up.

It wasn't his fault Cuprite was the queen. It wasn't his fault Cuprite had expected well of them both. It wasn't his fault her only child was a male. It wasn't his fault they agreed to only have one child. It wasn't his fault that now, the only person to take her place was her crazy sister. Though of course, he took the blame for it all, and now he'll take the blame for this.

Even though Cuprite was strict, she still loved both of them, Flashfire and Magma. She would be furious to hear her that Magma left to Jade Mountain, without an escort nonetheless. He couldn't shoot fire, and refused to fight anyone, unless he truly thought they were a threat. If anyone cared to harm him, he would be dead long before he got to Jade Mountain.

_"__If Cuprite ever finds out he left, she'll throw me in the dungeon until he returns.,"_ he thought. "_The best thing to do is to leave until I get word Magma comes back. Surely he can't stay more than a few days."_

He sent word to his most trusted advisor, Pezzottaite, to keep a look out for Magma, and send a letter to him in Possibility when he returns. "_She'll take care of it,"_ he thought. "_Now I'd better leave before Cuprite knows what's happening."_ He gathered a few things. A blanket that always kept him warm, a bowl that always refilled with fresh food every 12 hours, and a compass that told him who would be best.

If it pointed north, it meant he should become allies with them. South meant to avoid them, east meant it would be best for him if they were dead, and west meant they wouldn't be good allies, but he would die if he fought them.

He snuck out the palace, they flew as fast as he could away from it. "Hopefully nothing important will happen when I'm gone." he thought, glancing back one more time at the place that he could no longer be in. "Hopefully Magma will be ok while I'm gone as well."


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1

Magma's wings flapped hard, trying to stay in the sky. He didn't dare stop until he got to Jade Mountain. If he did, his father would surely find him.

He had been flying all day, and was very exhausted, but he was almost there. He just had to make it inside, then he could take a break. Even though his mother and father didn't want him to go, he made sure they kept one Skywing spot open, just in case his parents ever made him mad. He planned on going, even if they didn't make him mad, but at least he would have told them.

As slowed down as he started to approach the Jade Mountain entrance.

"_Hopefully they remembered to keep a space for me." _he thought_. "What if they didn't? What if they forgot and gave it to somebody else? What if this entire trip was a waste of time? I don't want to go back. I can't go back."_

At the entrance, was a maintenance desk, with a dragon with black scales and silver teardrop scales around her eyes. She was busy with paperwork. As he was walking slowly toward her, she looked up, so suddenly that it made him jump.

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. You're here to be a student at Jade Mountain correct?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered. She wrinkled her snout.

"You don't have to be rude about it."

He hadn't even realized he said it so badly.

"I'm sorry." he said apologetically "I didn't realize I had said it so rudely. I'm not used to talking to anyone." He expected her to get angrier, but surprisingly, she just smiled.

"Well, you'll have plenty of dragons to talk to when you get to your winglet. You're in the Ruby Winglet." She handed him a map of the school, along with a book of students that were also in the school. As Magma read the map, he remembered stories of how students at Jade Mountain could just roam around and go to whatever classes they wanted to. It seemed a little silly now that he thought about it.

When Magma walked into the Ruby Winglet classroom, (A cave with a ruby above it) he immediately saw a SandWing and MudWing talking to each other, and SeaWing who was with a RainWing, who kept trying to get him to talk.

As Magma started walking in, he got pushed, falling on the floor, his back scales all cold. As he stood up, an IceWing towered over him.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to bump you. Are you ok?" Magma was surprised. His parents never apologize to him. If they bumped into him, they would have yelled at him that he should've been moving faster to avoid getting hit.

The IceWing held his talons out, for him to take, and when he did, he immediately felt his claws, sharp and cold shiver up his spine. He shivered, and the IceWing smiled.

"Cold huh? Maybe I could warm you up with my warmth. Just kidding, my scales are all cold. My name is Snowstorm, but I don't like that name so please call me Snowball." This got Magma confused.

"Why don't you like the name Snowstorm?" he asked.

"It's because the name Snowstorm makes me sound fierce and scary, when I'm not that at all, so I call myself Snowball, which sounds more like a calm name. Anyway's what's your name red?" This got a smile out of Magma, which made Snowstorm grin.

"My name is Magma." he replied

"_Could this be my first friend here? He sure seems friendly. Maybe I will be liked here." _

**A/N: So the first chapter is complete. It's not very long, but it's the best I can do. This is probably going to be my first story I will actually update, so be prepared for more. Please tell me what you think, and how I should edit the grammar in the story. But thanks for reading the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter2

**A/N: This chapter will simply be intriducing the Ruby Winglet. You can skip if you want, but the story will make more sense if you read it.**

Chapter 2

As the bell rang, a NightWing and a MudWing walked in the room.

"Hello everyone," the MudWing began. "As you should all know, I'm Clay. I will teach you guys about hunting for the rest of the day. Now, why don't we go around and say our names, an interesting fact about ourselves, and our favorite color. We'll start with… you."

He pointed to the SandWing. She stood up proudly and flapped her wings out.

"My name is Saguaro, which is a type of cactus. I always think what I say, and my favorite color is violet." As she sat down, the MudWing right beside her stood up.

"My name is Caiman," she said.

"I am the next in line for the throne of the MudWings, and my favorite color is green." When she sat down, everyone looked at the SeaWing, who growled.

"I'm not standing up, but my name is Cyclone." he growled. "I don't share information about me, and my favorite color has nothing to do with hunting."

"_That's how I expected everyone to be here. But maybe it's just him." _Magma thought.

"Fair enough," Clay shrugged. "Moving on." Magma swallowed hard. "_I'm next. But what should I say? Should I say I'm a prince, or would that make everyone hate me? What is something about me?" _

"My name's Magma," he said quickly. "I'm prince of the SkyWings and my favorite color is orange."

He didn't want to say he was a prince, but that's the only thing he could think of. As he looked around, he saw Snowstorm smirking.

"_Was it something I said? Did I have something on my face? What's so funny?"_

"My name is Snowball," Snowstorm said. "I was born in the Talons of Peace, and my favorite color is red. He looked directly at Magma, still grinning. This confused Magma until he realized, he was red!

That's why he seemed so interested in him. The color of his scales were attracting Snowstorm to him, like an ant attracted to honey.

But Magma didn't want to be noticed, even by a potential friend. This made Magma blush, but it wasn't noticeable, due to his color scheme.

As they continued, around the circle, it seemed like Snowstorm was slowly getting closer and closer.

"_Am I just imagining things? No, he's definitely getting closer. I should do something, I should say something!"_

But no matter how hard he tried, words wouldn't come out. He just stood there, staring at him. The longer he stared, the more he memorized his scales, without realizing it.

"Hey!" A voice called suddenly, bringing him back, "Are you going to keep studying him or are we going to go hunting?"

Magma looked around, realizing everyone was looking at him. This made him blush even harder.

"S-sorry." He apologized "Let's go." He flew up ahead, wanting so badly to switch rooms with another SkyWing.

"_How long were they watching me? Why'd I get so distracted by him. Why is he so interested in me? Why am I so interested in him? What's happening?"_

He took one last look back at Snowstorm, then shook his head, and flew faster. He had to get away.

He could do a U-Turn when he was out of their sight. They would probably think he had just been waiting for them, wouldn't they? Would they come back and look for him? What would happen?


	4. Chapter3

Chapter 3 

Magma wanted to stay inside his cave after that. He wanted to be where nobody could look at him. But of course, that didn't happen. He completely forgot that he shared rooms, so when Snowstorm and Cyclone walked in, he was less than thrilled. He expected them to be mad that he abandoned them. That's what his parents would have done.

But they didn't seem mad. (At least Snowstorm didn't, Cyclone always looked mad.) They actually looked concerned for him.

"Where were you?" Snowstorm asked. "We've been looking for you for forever. At first we thought that you just went ahead to the next class, but you weren't there, so we came to look for you."

_"Why would they look for me? I never did anything to let them be worried about me_." He thought.

"Now we've found him," Cyclone replied. "So can we leave now?" Magma felt Snowstorms tail wind around his. It felt… good.

"Yes. We can leave now."

As Cyclone and Snowstorm led him to the next class, whenever they passed a dark cave, Magma could feel Snowstorms tail wrap tighter and tighter around his, as if to ensure he was still there. When they finally made it to the next class, Snowstorm untangled their tails, and went inside.

_"He's scared of something? But what?"_ His thoughts were interrupted when someone started yelling at him.

"There you are! You scared us half to death! Where were you? Why didn't you stay with us?" He looked around and saw everyone (but Cyclone) wearing worried expressions on their faces. He started tearing up. Had they actually cared about him after all? Why did he abandon them? What if they needed his help, but couldn't find him. It's was all his fault.

"No. I can't cry. Not in front of everyone. Mother and father wouldn't like that." He didn't realize that he was slowly burning up until he started to get wobbly. He could feel the sweat pouring down his face.

He no longer wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. His whole body burned. He reached for the others, who were panicking, trying to figure out wha'twas happening. As he fell, the last thing he saw was a pair of eyes looking down on him, frowning.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I do like her. Just… not in that way." His parents looked at him, clearly disappointed. He was supposed to marry her, so there was an heir other than Flare to take his mothers spot as queen._

_"Why did you say that?" Cuprite asked, her anger clearly showing. "Now we've got to find someone else for you to marry."_

_"Why must I marry? Why don't you and father just have another dragonet?"_

_"And risk having another defective dragonet who might not even be female, let alone easy to work with? I think not!" This made Magma wince. He knew he couldn't breathe fire, but he wasn't defective. Was he? But he knew exactly how to respond._

_"Well do you really think that I could have dragonets that weren't defective if I'm defective myself. Clearly being defective runs in the family. Take you for example. You're always angry, and have executed people just because you wanted to."_

_This made Cuprite flush with anger, which was the response Magma had wanted._

_"Maybe I should execute someone right now just because I feel like it. Flashfire, bring my sister in."_

_This made Magmas expression change in a heartbeat._

_"No! I'm sorry!" There were tears filling his eyes. "Yes, I'm wrong. I'm always wrong, and I'm defective and should never have hatched. Please don't kill her." This made Cuprite smile the smile she always smiled when she knew she'd won._

_"Very well. I hope you've learned your lesson about getting rid of future heirs. Flashfire, dismiss the previous statement." Flashfire shrugged and flew away._

_Magma flew away from his mother, who was beaming at what she had just done, and went to his room. He didn't want to believe he was defective, but he had to say it to protect Flare. Flare was the only person in his family that's been nice to him._

_Giving him her little food she got when mother locked him in the dungeon. Telling him stories about a time when she was still young. Hugging him and comforting him when he felt sad or scared. Doing things his mother had never done for him._

_Sometimes, he wished Flare was queen instead of his mother. But then he remembered that to do that, it would require Flare to kill Cuprite, which isn't a thought he shouldn't be having._

_He went to the dungeon, crying to Flare what Cuprite had threatened to do. He twined his tail around hers and reached for her, expecting to find her scales warm and comfurting, like many times before. Instead, when he touched her, her scales were ice cold. He pulled back._

_"What's wrong?" She asked._

_"Your scales. They're so cold." He said slowly reaching out for her again._

_"Well that's a good thing. They're supposed to be cold. Are you alright Magma?" She responded. He looked up. Something was wrong. She never called him Magma. She always called him Cherry or Raspberry, or another red fruit. Not Magma._

_"Magma? Are you still sleeping? No, I heard your voice. You can quit pretending now Magma. Magma? Magma?"_

_Each time she said "Magma" her voice became less and less of hers._

_"Your voice! It's changing." He cried._

_"My hasn't changed one bi- Oh! Your still half asleep aren't you?" The voice asked._

"Don't be afraid, it's me, Snowball. I'm here with Cyclone, and we're in the nursery. Try and open your eyes slowly." Snowstorm said softly.

"I can't!" He said cried. "I can't do it! I can't do it! I'm sorry!" He felt the ice cold scales touch his again.

"Shh. It's ok. Cyclone, get some water." He heard distant grumbling and stomping, which was getting further and further away. Soon, the stomping returned and he felt a cold splash on his face.

He opened his eyes, to meet Snowstorms. He hugged Snowstorm hard, and didn't care that his scales were freezing. Tears were falling down his face as Snowstorm was telling him everything was ok.

"You scared everyone when you passed out. Even Cyclone was frowning, although he doesn't want you to know that." Snowstorm explained.

"Hey! I was not! Anyways, he's woken up, so I'm leaving. I've helped you more in one day than in my entire life!" He called as he stormed off.

"Anyway, doctors came in and said you would be fine, that you were just sick and tired. Me and Cyclone stayed with you the entire time."

"Why did Cyclone stay? Couldn't he have left you here alone?" Magma asked, his voice still shaking. He felt Snowstorms grip around his tail tighten, then he realized their tails were wound together. Snowstorm grinned.

"He can't exactly say no to me. Anyway, we waited until you woke up, which wasn't very long. Glad to see your fine."

"I'm still tired. How far is our room?"

"Not that far, I can take you there so you can rest." Snowstorm led them to their room, and then unwound their tails. See you tomorrow he said, as he climbed in one of the grass mats by Cyclone. Cyclone seemed to be sleeping, or maybe he was just good at pretending. Magma took the last mat, placed it near a torch, and started drifting off.

Just as he was starting to fall asleep, he felt a nudge on his shoulder. He ignored it until a little later, he got nudged again, this time harder. He blinked his eyes and looked up and saw blue eyes staring at him.

"Shh." a voice whispered. "Follow me. I need your help."

**A/N: Ooo! Who is that? And where are where are they taking Magma? Also, yeah these next few chapters gonna be a bit longer than the last few.**


	5. Chapter4

Chapter 4

"Who are you?" Magma asked as they walked down the halls.

"Shh. I'm the NightWing in your winglet. You don't remember?" the NightWing whispered back.

"I don't remember seeing you." Magma admitted.

"It's night-time, and you were sick earlier." they pointed out.

"Where are we going?" Magma asked a little too loud.

"Shh! We're going outside. Now please, no more questions until we get there." They walked in silence for a few minutes, until finally they got outside. The NightWing flew up a bit, then called Magma to do the same.

"Alright, you can talk normally now."

"Why are we out here, and what do you need my help with?" Magma asked.

"We're out here so nobody can hear us, especially not eavesdropping gossipers." The NightWing replied.

"Ok, but, what do you need help with." Magma pushed on.

"You know the RainWing in our group?"

"A little. I know his name is Gecko and he loves mangoes, why? Is he in trouble?"

"No, no! I sure hope not. No, it's his hatch day tomorrow and I want to throw a surprise for him."

"How do you know it's his hatch day tomorrow? Didn't you guys only meet today?" Magma asked.

"The NightWings have been living with the RainWings for a while now." The NightWing pointed out. "Also… he's my boyfriend, so I hope I would remember his hatch day." The NightWing blushed, clearly embarrassed. "Please don't tell anyone."

"No, I won't tell anyone, but why do you need me?"

"You see, he always figures out details about the party whenever he's with me. That's where you come in. I want you to distract him during lunch tomorrow so I can set up the party for him."

"Wait, but why me? Why not someone else?"

"I figured with you skipping class and getting "sick" today, you have enough acting to keep him distracted." the NightWing grinned. Magma blushed.

"They thought it was all just an excuse to miss class today."

"No no! I was actually sick." Magma replied.

"Love sick maybe. But real sick? No."

"What do you mean?" Magma asked curious. Why would he think Magma was in love?

"I've seen the way you've looked at Snowball. And the way you twine his tail around yours. The way he's always smiles at you, the way he never left your side. I think it's cute." the NightWing laughed. Magma blushed. Could he really be in love with Snowstorm?

No. They were just friends. But… Magma did think that Snowstorm was handsome, and they did twine their tails together. Multiple times. But, no. He couldn't be in love with him. He had to go back home soon and get married so mother could have another heir.

"You know what, maybe just for that, I won't help you. What do you say to that?" Magma grinned. He would do what his mother has done so many times. Threaten them so they would take it back.

The NightWing only stopped laughing for a second to respond "I say then I'll just get your boyfriend to do it instead." Then burst laughing again. Magma blushed again. How could his mother do it, and have it work, but it failed when he did it?

"He's not my boyfriend. Fine, I'll help you, but only if you stop saying that." He said as he held out his talons. The NightWing finally let up on laughing and took his talons.

"Deal. Meet me tomorrow right before lunch, and I'll tell you about my plan then." Magma shook his talons, and then flew back inside as quick as he could. He could still feel The NightWing grinning behind him as he went back to his cave. When he got there, his bed was moved next to Snowstorms, and on it was a note that said, "_**Your welcome. -Nightsky"**_

When had they put that note there? Or moved his grass mat? When they were leaving? Did they somehow do it after they talked? Magma laid next to Snowstorm as he grumbled, "He's not my boyfriend." until he fell asleep.

The next morning, when he got up, he noticed that Snowstorm and Cyclone were already gone. He still had a little bit until the sun would be in the sky and he had to start the day.

He felt like drifting back to sleep until he heard people arguing in the distance.

"Do we really have to take this to him?" The first voice asked

"Yes, because he almost died yesterday. And also, it was a bit cute to see him sleeping there I'll admit. Maybe it'll be cute when he eats too." They we're close enough that he could tell who's voices they were.

"He didn't almost die yesterday, he got sick. And also, your little crush on him has nothing to do with me being hungry." Cyclone replied. Cyclone! That must mean Snowstorm was with him, wouldn't it. He's always with him. This made Magma happy until he realized.

"_The him they were talking about must be me! He really does have a crush on me!" _This made Magma smile until he remembered "_No! I don't have a crush on him. And he certainly doesn't have a crush on me. Besides, he could always do way better than me"_

He pretended to sleep, and soon, Snowstorm and a grumbling Cyclone walked in. He felt Snowstorms cold scales brush against his as he tried to wake up him.

"Hey Magma, I've got some food for you. The day's about to start, so could you wake up maybe?"

Magma opened his eyes and pretended to yawn. Then looked at Cyclone and smiled.

As he ate, he kept noticing Snowstorm looking at him, and each time he managed not to stare back.

When they prepared to leave, Nightsky appeared, trying not to laugh as they saw Magma trying to blow Snowstorm off.

"What do you want?" Magma asked sleepily.

"I need to talk to you privately." Nightsky dragged him outside again, and this time explained the plan.

"Ok, during lunch, stop by my room. That's where Gecko should be. Tell him you want to know about mangoes. That should keep him talking for a good day. Then, when I'm ready, I'll lead him and you to the party. Sound good?"

Magma nodded, then proceeded to fly away.

"Hey hey wait! I'm not done!" Nightsky called to him.

Magma reluctantly flew back over to them.

"One more thing. Whatever happens, no matter what. Nobody but me and you can know about this. Ok?"

"Why?" Magma asked.

"Because for one thing, if you tell anyone, they're bound to mess up the surprise, and two, I want this day to be just me and Gecko. After I lead you guys there, I need you to pretend your busy and leave. Ok?"

"Well then what's the point in leading me there? Why not just take him?" Magma asked

"Because, if I take just him, he'll know that I'm planning something. I'll make it up to you ok. Just please follow the plan." Nightsky promised. Magma nodded, then the bell rang. They both flew to their class to wait for Gecko.

**A/N: The "food" they were eating was fruits and nuts, because Snowstorm is a pacifist. Also, here's a little about them, so you can more envision them in your head.**

**Magma: Red scales all over, except for his underbelly, which is a yellowish white color, and green eyes. Thinks of himself as ugly and useless, but is often remarked as adorable by others.**

**Known relationships (as of now): Cuprite(mother) Flashfire(Father) and Flare(Aunt)**

**Snowball/Snowstorm: Light blue scales with a white underbelly, and (although it's hard to see) tiny blue stripes running across his scales. Green eyes. Described as "towering" by Magma, and is considered to be handsome by many. Born in the Talons of Peace, he is not fierce like other Icewings. He tries to be funny, but most of the time isn't. He's a pacifist and won't kill anything, even if it means his own death.**

**As of now: No known relationships**

**Cyclone: Dark blue Aquatic stripes with green underbelly. He has Light Blue scales (like the color of the water reflecting the sky.) and Sea green eyes. Is seen as not particularly handsome, but not ugly either. He fights with anyone who disagrees with him, and once he makes up his mind, there's no changing it.**

**As of now, no known relationships.**

**As for Nightsky being referred as they/them, while Nightsky IS in fact male, he doesn't care what gender people think he is. And when I say this I don't mean, "Nightsky is transgender." No. I mean he's been confused as female so much that he doesn't care what gender people call him. Nightsky still thinks of himself as male, his original gender, but he doesn't care whether he's called male or female. For this reason I should mention, in the future, while Magma will consistently refer to Nightsky as They/Them, others will refer to him as he/him, and still others she/her. For Gecko and Nightskys relationship, I don't think you should see it as a Male/Male relationship either. You can if you want, but also feel free to think of it as a Female/Male relationship. The whole idea behind Nightsky is so people will feel comfortable with calling him by whatever gender they want.**

**But enough of that, let me know what you think about the story so far and yeah.**

**Lovesickness refers to an informal affliction that describes negative feelings associated with ongoing relationships, or the absence of a loved one. It can manifest as physical as well as mental symptoms. It is not to be confused with the condition of being in love, which refers to the physical and mental symptoms associated with falling in love. The term lovesickness is rarely used in medical or psychological fields.**

**Many people believe lovesickness was created as an explanation for longings, but it can be associated with depression and various mental health problems**.

**So yes, Magma can get sick from their unexpected affection for him.**


	6. Chapter5

Chapter 5

Gecko was one of the last people to arrive, and when he did, he immediately sat by Nightsky, Magma noticed. He had light green scales, except for the golden-orange scales on his legs, and the flecks of black scales all over his body. However, Magma suspected the black scales were artificial,

During the class (which was art that day.) they worked in pairs of two.

Magma was with Snowstorm, Nightsky was with Gecko, Saguaro was with Caiman, and Cyclone was with Sunny, the teacher for the day. Magma noticed that Nightsky had purposely sat the two by him and Snowstorm.

"What do you think we should make?" Snowstorm asked, drawing Magmas attention back to their station. They hadn't started too long ago, but it looked like Saguaro and Caiman were already done. They had a clay sculpt of what looked to Magma, like a giant eyeball.

"I don't really care. Maybe you should pick." Magma said, waving him off.

"I think…" Snowstorm said. "I think we should draw you." The comment had made Magma jump, accidentally stepping on Cyclones tail.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Cyclone roared.

"S-sorry." Magma apologized. "No. I wouldn't be a good model. Maybe we could draw you instead." He heard a snicker come from Nightsky, and he whirled around. He could see Nightsky pretending to be focused on the art, trying not to laugh.

"_Nightsky, I am this close to telling Gecko your whole plan."_

Magma thought furiously. It was almost as if Nightsky could read his mind, because after that, Nightsky didn't bother him the whole class about it.

The bell rang.

"Ok everyone," Sunny said. "You may go hunting." As everyone started leaving the room, Nightsky approached Magma, with Gecko following right behind.

"So, do you know what you need to do?" Nightsky asked, speaking carefully, trying to make sure Gecko didn't know about the plan.

Before Magma could respond, Gecko spoke up.

"Nightsky, I already know what you're trying to do." Gecko snorted. "You're gonna try and distract me with him so you can work on something for our hatch day."

"Our?" Magma asked, looking at Gecko, clearly confused.

"You didn't even tell him everything, did you?" Gecko asked, glaring at Nightsky, who was slowly backing away.

"We both hatched on the same day. We're the same age. Every year, Nightsky thinks I'll forget about our hatch day, and he'll be able to throw a surprise for me, although I keep telling him as long as he keeps abandoning me to make some party I never asked for, instead of being with me, I won't forget our hatch day."

Gecko snickered, and that made Nightsky hide his face in embarrassment, but it didn't stop him from responding.

"If you knew about it every year, then why do you act surprised?" Nightsky countered.

"It's kind of hard not to when every hatch day, you get cuter."

This made Magma burst out laughing.

"H-hey, don't laugh, I'll still tell Snowball you love him." Nightsky protested.

"Oh, leave him alone. Tell ya what. You may not have surprised me, but I've got a surprise for you waiting in our room." Gecko said, as he started heading back to his room.

"Oh really? What surprise could you have for me that I haven't found out about yet?" Nightsky snorted.

"Follow me, and I'll show you." Gecko called.

Nightsky followed him, and Magma kept up. When they got to the room, Gecko stopped.

"Ok, Magma, it's time for you to go now. Only Nightsky can see what this gift is. That's what makes it special."

Magma shrugged and went on with his day. That night, Magma noticed his mat was back in its original spot, with another letter on it. The letter was short, only two words.

**_"Thank you!"-Nightsky_**

Magma smiled, and curled up in his mat. Maybe he should never go back to mother's. Maybe he should stay here for eternity. Maybe… he glanced at Snowstorm, who was long asleep. Maybe he could find love. As he drifted off to sleep, his mind clicked, like a clock.

"_Mother needs an heir. Click!"_

_"I can find someone I love. Click!"_

_"Mother needs an heir. Click!" _

On and off, on and off. The clicks weren't harsh, but soft, like sand in an hourglass, slowly falling.

**A/N: Hmm what was the gift from Gecko to Nightsky? Maybe it was a sculpture. Maybe it was mangoes. Maybe it was both. Maybe none. Who knows? Aww. So calm. I surely hope nothing bad happens in the next chapter. But anyways, you know the drill. Review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S, Gecko isn't always like that. Only on his hatch day. He's usually calm, and talks quietly. Not nessisarily shy, but he just prefers not to talk a lot.**


	7. Chapter6

_The ground shook. Rocks falling, caves collapsing. A reddish-black liquid ran down the mountain. It was much too thick to be blood, but way too thin to be mud or clay. Magma. The hot liquid that he was named for. Supposed to be deadly and threatening, even it mocks him and his defects. A group of dragons shouting in a panic._

_ As Magma walked towards them, he could feel the ground shake with every step. They were long, slow shakes. A very familiar NightWing was telling a SeaWing and a Rainwing to flee._

_As he got closer, the SeaWing looked at him, straight in the eye, grabbed the RainWing, and flew away. _

_"What's going on?" He tried to shout through the wave of screaming. The NightWing looked at him, which made her fear flow straight through him._

_"The mountain is erupting. We need to go!" She grabbed his talons and took off. Her teardrop scales were shining, until a wall of lava went over them. She pushed him out of the way. _

_He watched in horror as he saw her wings, flaming as she tried to get out of the lava, but it was too late. Her wings burned up, and he turned and flew away in fear._

_He was almost out of the cave when a boulder fell, crushing one of his wings. He screamed in pain and tried to get out from under the boulder, but it stayed firm. He looked around for anything to get him free, when he saw three dangling spikes above him. Suddenly, they fell._

Magma woke up in an instant. He panted hard. It was just a nightmare. No one died. There was no eruption. But, it felt so real. The fear in the dragons, the heat of the magma.

Could he have? No. That's impossible. He was a SkyWing. No tribe besides NightWings saw the future, and even then, they couldn't anymore. Had someone somehow manipulated his dreams, so that he would see this? He tried to go through a list of animus dragons throughout history.

"_Albatross. He was killed by Indigo. Fathom is ancient, and Jerboa is lost in history." He thought out. "Darkstalker was killed by Anemone, and she doesn't use her powers anymore. So, whose left? Only Anemone right? Unless there were other animus' that I've never heard about. But then, why?"_

"Attention!" a loud voice boomed.

"There will be an assembly, due in a few minutes. Please head to the lunch cave immediately."

Magma heard the murmurs of dragons as they walked to the cave.

"What's going on? Are we in trouble? What's happening?" He heard dragons ask.

"Magma!" He heard a familiar voice call cheerily. He turned around and, after getting bumped into a few times, saw a SkyWing, with orange scales. He smiled.

"Hey Sol." She was one of Magmas friends, at least, until his mother decided she hated her, and forced Magma to never see her again. He remembered times when Cuprite had seen him with her, and put one of them in the dungeon.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked him, wrapping her wings around his. He blushed. Her scales always felt so soft against his. He remembered times when they would sleep next to each other in the sun, and share food with each other, and eventually, the first time they kissed.

It was an accident, and it never happend again, but after that, it was clear that they shared feelings for each other. They were collecting rocks, so they could throw them in the river like the normally did.

Then one day, when she was collecting rocks from in the river, he lost his footing, and fell in, during which their snouts had accidentally touched. They pulled back almost immediately, but some voice in his head had told him that they were meant to be together.

Then, his mother had heard what had happend later that month, and he was forced to never see her again.

"_Oh mother." _He thought. "_If only you let me be with her, you could have had a granddaughter to take the throne."_

"No." He responded. "But I think it has something to do with a new class."

As they made their way to the cave, he didn't notice that they had their tails wound together. When they sat down, he saw Snowstorm and Cyclone, a few dragons down. Where had they been? Hadn't they been in the cave with him? When did they leave? These questions had quickly been blocked out when Clay began talking

"Everyone. Due to reports of the ground shaking,

classes for today have been cancelled. You all have free time until further notice. That is all."

Magma looked around at a few dragons reactions. Some of them seemed pleased, a few seemed upset, and most of them seemed like they wanted to go back to sleep.

"This is great!" he heard Sol say happily. "We can catch up, and I can introduce you to my clawmates." She took him by the talon, and led him to a cave, which he assumed was hers.

"Let's wait here, they should be here any minute now." She said as two dragons walked in. The two shrieked at the same time.

"What is a male dragon doing in here? We all agreed no males allowed!" A MudWing with dark brown scales demanded.

"Yes, but Terracotta look!" the other one, a SeaWing wing with dark blue scales and sea green eyes exclaimed. "He's so red and pretty."

"I don't care Tuna," Terracotta snorted. "He's still male."

"You let Trench in, and he's male." Tuna countered.

"Maybe so, but he's my brother, so he's allowed in.."

"And maybe this SkyWing is Sols brother. Did you ever think about that?" Tuna insisted. Sol laughed.

"He's not my brother, but he is prince of the SkyWings." Sol responded. This got a reaction from Terracotta.

"A prince? Well why didn't you say so." She purred.

"In that case, I'm Terracotta, and that's Tuna." Tuna tried to smother her giggles, and Magma took a step back.

"What a quick turnaround." Sol muttered. "Anyways, he's not staying long, I just wanted him to meet you guys." Tuna and Terracotta both gasped.

"Oh no! You must let him stay." Tuna insisted.

"As long as he'd like." Terracotta added. Tuna glared at her

"I'd like him to meet the others in the brass winglet if you don't mind." Sol said through gritted teeth. Terracotta grumbled something, and Tuna backed off.

When they left, Sol spoke.

"So that's Terracotta and Tuna. Tuna is nice enough, but Terracotta can be hard sometimes."

"What was with Tuna looking at her like that?" Magma asked.

"Tuna gets jealous easily. Especially when Terracotta makes a quick change like that."

They walked in silence for the rest of the trip, until they made it to the next cave. Inside, there was a Sandwing and a NightWing wrestling on he floor, and a RainWing sleeping nearby. The Sandwing was pinned, when he looked up.

"Sol!" he gasped.

"Hey Quicksand." Sol responded. The NightWing mumbled something about never being able to finish the match now that Sol was there.

"Hello to you too, Moonbeam." Sol said. The NightWing wing just waved his wing and layed next to the RainWing.

"I'm surprised he actually listened. I thought he would never want to be anywhere near you too." Sol laughed.

"I don't." The NightWing countered.

"I just do it because I thought if I listened you would stop calling me 'Moonbeam'."

"Whatever you say, light in the night." Sol laughed. Moonbeam just shot her a glare.

"Something tells me he does care about them. Why would he play with them if he didn't?" Magma thought.

"The RainWing is Amazon, but he's usually asleep."

When she said that, Magma thought he saw Amazons scales turn a color of red.

Sol gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again." She whispered in his ear. As he glanced over her shoulder, he saw Quicksand stomp away, and suddenly, he remembered his dream.

"I have to go." Magma blurted as he pulled out from her grasp. He sprinted down the hallway. He had to tell them about the dream.

**More peeps? An old friend? A potential danger? What will happen next?**

**The total amount of official dragons in the winglets is now 15, which means there are 55 unannounced dragons in the winglets. Most of them will appear in the future though.**


	8. AsmallQNA

**A few people have a few questions, so I'm going to answer those. Don't worry, I'm also posting another chapter.**

**Q: Is Sol going to be with Magma?**

**A: No, I've already made plans for future fics regarding the others, and honestly, that would mess them all up. Spoiler Alert: Snowball/Snowstorm and Magma are going to be together. It may not be in this particular fic, (or the next one cuz I've already planned to make that POV Cyclone XD), but they will.**

**Q: Is Moonbeams name actually Moonbeam?**

**A: Short answer, yes. Longer (but still pretty short) answer, While his name is Moonbeam, he hates it because he thinks it sounds girly.**

**Q:What is Flashfire and Magmas relationship.**

**A:Magma and Flashfire usually don't interact, and when they do, Flashfire is scolding him because Cuprite told him to. He's not scared of Cuprite, she's just his Mate and Queen, and he respects her.**

**Q: What's Cyclone and Snowstorms relationship.**

**A: Definitely not together. (Cyclone no homo) Although, they do know each other from before Jade Mountain. I ain't sayin how tho cuz that just ruins the whole Cyclone POV fic.**

**Anyways, feel free to leave more questions and Maybe I'll start posting answers in the new chapters (after 7) Anyways, carry on with Chapter 7.**


	9. Chapter7

Chapter 7

Magma sprinted as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast. He almost ran into students a few times, and nearly hit the wall once or twice. He eventually had to come to a complete stop when there was a crowd of dragons blocking the way.

They were yelling and cheering at something. When Magma tried to get a closer look, he found three goats. Two of them were male, and one was female. The two males were ramming heads, and the female was observing.

He tried to get past the crowd, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it. Eventually, the NightWing with tear drop eyes, the one usually by the front desk, disbanded the crowd, so people could get through.

Magma could swear he heard people cursing as they were forced to walk away, but he just to the opportunity to get through.

When he made it to the meeting cave, he burst through the door.

"Excuse me!" Tsunami growled. "Don't you know what 'knocking' is?"

"Sorry." He rushed, "But there's something important I have to tell you."

"Can't it wait?" Tsunami asked, clearly annoyed.

"We're kinda in the middle of something."

"No, but it's about Jade Mountain." Magma insisted.

"Humph. You're going to have to wait until Moon gets here."

This, is the best Magma could do. He would have to wait until some dragon showed up before he could tell them. However, he didn't have to wait long. A few seconds later, the dragon, the one who disbanded the crowd, came walking in.

"Ah Moon, you're a bit late." Sunny said

"Sorry, there was a crowd blocking the way."

Magma had heard that name before, but he didn't know where. It most likely didn't matter anyway.

"What's the future look like?" Clay asked.

"From what I can see, not very good. The mountain will erupt, lava will spew everywhere, and we will have to move to another place to hold the academy."

"Oh my!" Sunny frowned. "That's terrible! We must evacuate everyone immediately!"

"That's what I saw in my dream!" Magma exlaimed.

"Dream? What dream?" Moon asked suspiciously.

"Last night, I had a dream about Jade Mountain turning into a volcano. There were no survivors from what I could tell in my dream."

"Magma, may I speak to you?" Moon took him out of the room.

"Is what you said real? That you saw all that in a dream?" Magma nodded, then proceeded to tell her about the dream. The sudden eruption, the panic, the way he could feel the heat in his dream as though it were real.

At first, he expected her to just laugh, but instead, she seemed to be listening. His parents would have waved it off, saying that all dreams are like that.

"That sure sounds like seeing the future, but only NightWings can do that. You're not half NightWing are you?"

"No," he replied "What I thought is that someone somehow enchanted me to see it. But then I couldn't find out who or why."

Moon thought about this for a moment.

"Well, tell me if you get another dream like that. I'll be evacuating people tomorrow."

This made Magmas ears perk up.

"_How could I have forgotten! I'm such an idiot!"_

"Your evacuating tommorow?" Magma asked, a bit panicked. Moon nodded her head.

"No! You have to evacuate everyone now!"

"But why?" Moon asked. "Don't we have a little time?"

"It's just, in my dream, you were evacuating people when the volcano hit. We have to evacuate now!" He decided to leave out the part where he saw her burn in the lava. She didn't need to be scared.

"Why didn't you say that?" Moon asked, panic in her voice.

"I forgot about it. Look, the point is, we have to leave now, if we want to live." Moon thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Right. I'll get the dragons to start an evacuation process immediately. Get your winglet and head out yourselves. Don't take anyone else but your winglet, so we'll know who we're missing."

Magma nodded, then turn and ran. He had to get to his winglet, and convince them to evacuate.

As he ran to his cave, Snowstorm stopped him.

"Oh Magma, thank goodness I found you."

"Snowball get Cyclone, we've got to leave."

"Magma wait," Snowstorm tried

"I'll go get Gecko and Nightsky, and you get Caiman and Saguaro."

"But Magma, I need to tell you something." Snowstorm insisted.

"What is is?"

"Your mother. She's being challenged to the throne." Magmas eyes widened. It couldn't be possible.

"They want to see you before the challenge begins tommorow morning."

"I have to go to them. Go get the others in our winglet and evacuate far away from the mountain, but don't go to the sky kingdom. I'll be back." Magmacalled as he flew away. He had to stop Flare from killing his mother.

It's a pretty short chapter, but it has to be to explain what's going on. What will happen? Who will die?

**Ive had a few people say that the story is a bit like Moon Rising. I'll be honest. I didn't try or intend to make the story like Moon Rising. I had this all planned out, and then you guys tell me this and I think, "oh frick, what else could it be like." So now I've realized that my dramatic chapters ahead were like Escaping Peril, and since I don't want it like the canon books, guess I'm going to re-write 7 chapters. Even then, it might be a little like the other books, but whatever, Yayy, not posting for a month so I can make better chapters NOT like the books! Have fun reading other peoples fics that are way better than mine.**


	10. Chapter8

Magma flew as fast as he could, (which wasn't very fast for a SkyWing.) It took him hours of nonstop flying, but he made it to the Sky Kingdom late at night. At the entrance of the Sky Kingdom, there was four guards, two on either side.

"Halt!" one of the guards said, pulling his spear up to block the way.

"State your name and business."

"How could he not know me? I've lived here all my life." Magma thought, somewhat annoyed.

"Uh, Prince Magma, and my mother is queen." The guard thought for a moment.

"Ah yes, the queen has requested that when you come here…" he paused to take a cough.

"We throw you in the dungeon." Just then, two SkyWings grabbed him the the arms. Magma felt like he should fight them, but he didn't. After all, he had expected it. It seemed like something his mother would do, throw him in he dungeon to prevent him from leaving again.

The guards let led him to a dark, damp area, filled with dragon skulls, talons, and claws. It was pretty simple to see why anyone inside could easily go insane. There was mold on the walls, it was dark and lonely, and there was a terrible smell, one that Magma had related to rotting corpses a few times.

There wasn't much to do, and even if you did find something intresting, other prisoners would throw things at you, either for being jealous, angry, or plain annoyed.

The guards threw him into a small cage, with a broken bar and mice. At least he could eat those until the challenge.

It seemed to take forever waiting, but eventually, Cuprite had walked into the prison. She looked directly at him, hissed, then started heading his way.

"Hello son." Cuprite hissed.

"I'm surprised to see you accepted my invitation to watch me kill my sister."

"Hello mother," Magma shot back, "I'm surprised to see you haven't lost yet." He had meant it in a cruel way, but he was genuinely surprised to see that his mother was still alive.

"I was waiting for you to get here, only because I thought Flashfire might have run off with you like a coward, but I suppose he ran off alone." Magma could hear her grow softly.

"Fortunately, I didn't marry a coward. He's probably gone off negotiating like usual." This had come to a surprise to Magma. He had not heard one word of his father fleeing, and he couldn't remember one time he fled.

"No. Not a coward." Cuprite said again. "Not a coward, but stupid. He chose you over your brother, who could've been more useful at this point." This sent Magma's mind spiraling.

"Brother? What brother?" Cuprite had looked surprised for a second, as if she expected him to not even be listening.

"I suppose you won't be alive much longer, so I can tell you. You were hatched with a twin, and your father and I agreed to have only one child, that way, only one challenger to the throne. I didn't want the throne to be taken eighteen times in the span of a month, like the Icewings had a few years before you were born."

"You must have been less crazy then to agree on something." Magma snorted. She glared at him

"Shut up and listen. Anyway, your father chose you, I chose your brother, and you ended up winning. Personally, if your brother had been alive, I would have killed you years ago, so it'll be fun to execute you after my sister."

"Oh? And on what charges?" Magma knew he had her there. If she killed him without reason, even the most loyal dragons would be upset with her.

"Well let's see, theres desertion of your kingdom, and traitorous thoughts. If those two reasons alone aren't enough to kill you, I can always think of more."

This was true. Magma had done both those things, and very recently too, so there would be more motive. Magma was thinking about this, staring at his mother's triumphant grin, when a dragon walked in.

"Your magsty, the challenger is ready." The dragon had said. Magma saw Cuprite close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"How many times do I have to tell you Skydive, it's majesty, not magsty."

"Sorry, your magerstry." The dragon, who Magma assumed was Skydive, apologized, embarrassed.

"Never mind, take this dragon to the arena seats." She said pointing to Magma. "Make sure it's close enough to where he can see me kill Flare."

Skydive nodded, then opened the prison cell. He quietly put the wing bonds on Magma when Cuprite left.

Magma seemed fascinated by Skydive. He seemed to look a lot lot Magma, only he was an orange color, instead of red."

"How come I've never seen you before, and why do you look a lot like me?" Skydive thought about this for a moment, then shuddered.

"My mom…" He thought about it for a moment. "My adoptive mom" he corrected, "She prefers not to let me be seen. She says that my real father gave me to her to protect me from my real mother." Skydive didn't say anything after that, so Magma asked the second part again.

"But why do you look a lot like me?" This made Skydive shudder again.

"Are you perhaps, Prince Majma?"

"Prince _Magma_" he corrected.

"I know, it's my speech impediment. I constantly mix up the G and J sound. Skydive looked away, and Magma could see a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Magma didn't mean to upset him.

"It's not you, well, I mean it is, but not for asking. My adoptive mom, she said that I was given to her by King Flashfire, and she said I had a brother."

It suddenly dawned on Magma. "Your my twin brother?" Magma asked in a whisper. Skydive nodded.

"I was just remembered when my mom told me that my real mom wanted me dead, but father hid me to protect me. When I was first told, I thought she was joking about it, but then, it made sense why Flashfire would visit me if her story was true."

Skydive suddenly wrapped his wings around Magma.

"We should have been together." Magma heard Skydive whisper.

"Skydive? What is taking so long?!" Magma heard Cuprite scream. Skydive pulled his wings back.

"Sorry about this," he said, leading Magma to the arena. Magma was speechless the whole way there.

"_A brother, who is actually still alive, despite what mother thinks. And one who is actually nice." _Magma thought, thinking of Sol's brother, who used to bully her, until she was bigger than he was. It was nice to meet his brother before he had to die.

Skydive led Magma to a small podium, near many other SkyWings, but far enough he couldn't interact with them. Magma could see both sides of the arena, either holding Cuprite or Flare. Magma had never noticed (mainly because Flare had been in the dungeon all his life), but Flare's orange scales seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. It was as if as soon as she stepped out of the dungeon, someone had taken a paint can, and splashed her with gold.

Cuprite took the first step, or rather, the first charge. She reached out to grab Flare by the tail, but missed, only to come to a face full of fire. When the fire cleared away, Magma noticed that not only had her scales not been harmed, they seemed to be even more refreshed than before, like it ate up the fire as though it was food. It left a weird pattern across her neck, where the normal scales met up with the burnt ones.

The audience was quiet enough that he could hear Flare growl, as if she had remembered something she didn't want to.

Flare lunged at Cuprite, who just dodged it swiftly, then slashed Flare across the snout. Sure Flare was bigger and stronger, but Cuprite was way quicker. Magma suspected that it was because Cuprite has been able move for the last 15 years and Flare hasn't.

Cuprite was able to get two more strikes in before Flare caught her talons midair, and kicked her in the stomach, sending her into a nearby boulder.

Magma looked at Skydive, who was holding his talons in front of him to block out the battle. He wondered how Skydive would feel if Flare had won, and his mother, who he never got to meet died.

_"But she's a terrible mother. And he already has a better one_." Magma reminded himself. But maybe he was thinking too far ahead. When he looked back, he saw Cuprite had Flare trapped on the ground. Cuprite looked up towards Magma grinning, then, Flare struck her tail over Cuprites head hard. Cuprite let go in a cry of pain, and Flare pushed her backwards. Flare grabbed Cuprites head, and snapped it quickly.

The crowd was quiet for a little, then, from somewhere in the audience, someone shouted "Long live the queen." This one outburst caused the entire audience to go crazy, screaming "Long live the queen."

"Is it over?" Skydive asked, his eyes still covered.

"It's over." Magma assured him. Skydive cautiously uncovered his eyes.

"So, since Cuprite isn't queen anymore, any chance you can let the binds off my wings now?"

Skydive looked at him, confused.

"I should probably wait until the new queen says it's ok. I don't want to be in trouble." Skydive chuckled nervously.

"You can let him go." A voice called above them. Magma looked up and saw Flare, flying sloppily above them.

Skydive undid the locks on the binds fairly quickly, and Magma flew up to meet Flare. He dived into her, and she caught him in her arms.

"Hey there Cherry," Flare said affectionately.

"Aunt Flare, theres someone I want you to meet. Come with me." Magma led her down to Skydive, which took a bit, considering she hasn't flown in fifteen years.

"This is my brother, Skydive." Magma said, landing by Skydive.

"So I can see. You two look a lot alike. Turns out Flashfire did save him after all."

"He's also been visiting me for the past few years." Skydive agreed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Skydive. I think tonight we're going to have to have a party, to celebrate you finding your long lost brother." Flare said to Magma.

That was true! Usually, after there is a new queen, there's a party later that night, to celebrate. It's tradition that the queen thanks dragons who she appreciates right before the banquet.

Magma could appreciate this day. He found a long lost brother, he no longer has to worry about his mother, and Flare was free from the dungeon permanently.

If only he could see his friends, this day would be better. But he could do that soon, right now, he just want to be with Flare and Skydive. He could probably bring Skydive into the academy. Wait. No he can't, Jade Mountains probably erupted by now. Well, he could figure out something. He had time after all.

** A/N: This fic is twice as long as normal ones, so I really hope it was worth the wait. I'm really satisfied with how this chapter turned out, and it's probably my most favorite to write by far. I wish I could tell you the original plot of this chapter, but I might still use it in a future chapter.**

**MLG Lorx said- No, please don't rewrite the chapters! If you like them, then just post them, I can't be without my regular fix of Magma**

**Aww thank you, but I already re-wrote some of it. (Yay a week late.) Honestly, I like this better, because it lets me add more chapters, and introduce a new character more accurately (Skydive) He's all around nervous, and a bit twitchy, but has a big heart (Probably because of his Adoptive Mother) morning **

**Bluemystic012 said- Ok so, AMAZING FANFICTION and would you be adding the other tribes from pantala, or wait until that arc is finished so no mistakes are made? Also are you adding different POVs or in a different story, I'm a bit confused about that. Thanks and happy holidays - Blue**

**Thank you! I won't be adding Pantalaian Dragons, as I feel after The Overmind and Wasp are defeated, they would go back to living there. There will be different POV's in different stories.**

**If you noticed I uploaded two chapters this week, it's because I've decided to add a small backstory chapter, focusing on the POV of Nightsky. If that gets enough support, I might make backstory chapters a regular thing (once every few chapters) those chapters would be a double upload, with both the story chapter, and a new character backstory chapter.**

**I do have a list of backstory chapters for this fanfic if you guys do decide that's what you want, and the next person on the list is Amazon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the backstory chapter.**


	11. NightskyBackstory

_He could hear voices coming from outside._

_"Oh look, Blacklight, he's hatching." A voice squealed. He tried to get to the voice, but there was something around him, stopping him. He pushed hard on the wall, but it wasn't budging._

_"Eeee!" He cried pushing harder on the wall._

_"Do you think he needs help?" The voice asked._

_"Let's wait a little bit. I want to see if he can get out on his own." A lower voice said. The voice wasn't mean, but it sounded curious. _

_"Eee!" He cried again, banging his head on the wall. The wall opened up a little, and he could see two dark dragons staring at him. He was almost out, there was just had to get he rest of his body out._

_The two dragons leaned closer, as he kicked the rest off the egg off. _

_"Look Blacklight, he did it!" The first voice squealed. He looked at the dragon the voice came from. She had dark purple eyes and black scales, though the other dragon's scales was darker. The other dragon, the one who was called "Blacklight", had blue eyes and scales similar to the other dragons, just darker._

_The darker dragon sighed in relief. _

_"Yes. He did."_

_"Look at his scales, they're so dark. He clearly got that from you, they're as dark as the night sky. Hey! That's a good name isn't it? Nightsky?"_

_The other dragon thought for a moment, then nodded._

_"I like it, but maybe you should ask him." The dragon said nodding at him._

_"Eemmmph?" He asked. The lighter dragon leaned in closer._

_"Do you like that name? Nightsky?" She asked. The darker dragon laughed._

_"I was just joking Longtail."_

_"Neesnuf?" He asked, looking up at the lighter dragon._

_"Eeee Neesnuf?"_

_"Yes. Nightsky" The lighter dragon said_

_"Neesnuf!" He declared. "Neesnuf, Neesnuf, Neesnuf!" The lighter dragon looked at the darker one._

_"I think that confirms it. Nightsky it is."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_He was one year old. He was watching the butterflies land on flowers of all sorts of colors. Purple, yellow, blue, red. He had only focused on the butterflies, so he didn't notice that above him, another dragonet was watching him. _

_He was moving closer to try and touch a butterfly, when a voice called above him._

_"Hey!" The voice was small and squeaky, and full of rage._

_He looked up to see a small RainWing, with red scales._

_"You'd better not be eating that butterfly." The dragonet demanded._

_"Oh no! Buttfly too pretty to eat." He called back. The small dragonet tilted his head in confusion, and his scales turned green._

_"Buttfly? It's butterfly, not buttfly." The dragonet said. Nightsky noticed that he had orange scales on his legs._

_"Why are your legs a different color?" He asked. The dragonet looked down at his legs, and then changed his legs into the same color green as the rest of his scales._

_"They're not." The dragonet replied back. Nightsky looked down again, and to his surprise, they were no longer orange._

_"How'd you do that?" Nightsky asked, amazed. He had never seen anyone change colors like that._

_"All RainWings can do that." The dragonet replied. "I'm Gecko."_

_"I'm Nightsky." Nightsky answered back. Gecko crinkled his snout._

_"That's a much prettier name than 'Gecko.' I wish I was a girl so I could have a pretty name too."_

_"I'm not a girl." Nightsky said. "You look prettier than me."_

_"I do not! You look way prettier than me!" Gecko said defiantly._

_"Hmm. Maybe you should add some black to your scales, then you can be prettier." Gecko thought about this for a moment, then added splotches of black to his body, but left his orange legs untouched. _

_"Woah! You look prettier." Nightsky said. Gecko turned a pink color. _

_"Prettier than you?" He asked. _

_"Prettier than a moon, maybe even all three." Nightsky said confidently._

_"Gecko!" A voice called._

_"Coming mom!" Gecko called back._

_"Can we play some more later?" Gecko asked. Nightsky nodded, then, Gecko flew off._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_They were four. They were just laying sleeping in the sun. Nightsky never remembered much about the dream he had that day, but he remembered it was something about eating fruits with Gecko. He remembered looking at Gecko, who looked like he was peacefully sleeping. There was at least five butterflies on his scales, most of them blue._

_A light breeze swept the area, and Gecko shivered. He moved in closer to Nightsky, and snuggled up to him. Nightsky blushed. Geckos scales were soft and warm. He closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he found sleep._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"You can't be together." His father said. "Why not?" He asked. Couldn't any two dragons be together if they wanted? "Your both…" his father paused, as if looking for the right words._

_"Male," he finished. "And not even from the same tribe."_

_"Oh stop it." He heard his mother said. His mother would back him up on anything, he knew._

_"Anyone can be with anyone, no matter tribe or gender." She said, giving a little push to Blacklight. Blacklight thought about this for a second, then nodded._

_"You're right, I'm sorry. I'll support your choice." Nightsky smiled. He surely thought that it'd be harder to convince them, but he was happy they accepted him early._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Oh come on Gecko, it won't be long." Nightsky insisted._

_"It'll be a long time for me." Gecko complained. "I can't just not see you for all that time while you go off to some school." _

_He had planned to go to Jade Mountain to make some friends. He had already signed up, said goodbye to his family, and now he had to say bye to Gecko. Somehow, he knew this would be the hardest part. But, he remembered that there was a few more spots open in the school._

_"So don't say goodbye, come with me. There's a few spots left, and you could sign up. He could see Geckos scales changing into many different colors. Red, pink, yellow, blue, and finally orange._

_On one talon, he could go with Nightsky, but say goodbye to the home he's known forever, but on the other, he could stay home, but not see Nightsky._

_It seemed like forever before Gecko responded, and for a second, Nightsky was scared he would say no. But Gecko nodded._

_"Fine. I'll go with you." Gecko said_

_"Maybe we can request the same room, then, we can see each other all the time." Nightsky said. He was happy Gecko decided to go with him. He didn't know if he could actually go there without him._


	12. Chapter9

-The party was over rather quickly. Magma had barely begun to taste the many good foods when the clock struck midnight. He never stayed up that long, usually until sunset. At least he thought it was over, until Flare announced that it was time to play a game.

"To celebrate a new era, we're going to play a game. Of course, this is only if you'd like. I won't think any less of any of you if you don't play." Flare had called out. Most of the guests had thanked Flare for the party, and left then, but there was still a handful of guests.

There was Flare and Magma, obviously, Skydive, a pair of dragonets, both orange, the royal chef, and Pezzottaite, the royal advisor, and Skydives adoptive mother.

Once the other guests left, Flare began explaining the rules.

"We will be playing hide-and-seek, but in the dark. The rules are simple. All the lights will be turned out, and a dragon will count.

All the others must try to find a good hiding spot, without any source of light. The only dragon that may use a source of light will be the seeker, who will be given a flashlight. Scaring dragons will be allowed, however, you'll basically be giving up your hiding place to do so."

A few dragons came walking in, and then Flare grinned.

"After a few minutes, if nobody is found, these guards will also start to seek. The game ends once everyone has either been found, the seeker forefits, or everyone makes it to the base, which is the front door. Now then, who'd like to go first?"

Everyone stood in silence, then, one of the dragonets volunteered.

"Are you sure you want to go first?" Flare asked. The dragonet nodded.

"If it's anything like playing hide-and-seem with my brother, then you'll all be found within five minutes."

One of the guards gave the dragonet a flashlight, a blindfold, then, the lights went out.

It didn't take Magma long to find a good hiding spot, especially when it could be passed so often in the dark. He hid in a small room, filled to the brim with cleaning supplies. Mops, brooms, buckets, soap, it would be easy to pass a dragon without thinking twice.

There was total silence for what felt like forever, (when in reality was probably like two minutes) when he heard someone cry out, "Oh! That's no fair!" He assumed that the other dragonet was found, but when they got closer, he saw that it was the chef who had said that. He couldn't help but laugh at this. Bad decision. The chef turned around.

"Is someone hiding in there?" He asked. Magma knew he was about to be found, but maybe, just maybe, he could escape. There was a small chance he could get caught in the process yes, but when he weighed that against definitely getting caught, he chose the other in a heartbeat.

He just had to distract the chef somehow. Then looked at the brooms at mops. If he could throw one far enough, he could possibly escape. He took a broom in his hands, gripping firmly, then chucked it as far away from him as he could.

It worked. The chef went towards the noise and he was able to successfully get out. Almost.He did distract the chef yes, and he did make it to the door, but he forgot about the original seeker, the dragonet.

"You give up already? Wow this is easy." The dragonet said smirking. Magma sighed. He was this close to getting away scot free.

The dragonet looked at his face.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I already found almost everyone, the last two were you and the new queen." He looked in the dragonets direction, and indeed, everyone but Flare was looking around for hiders.

In fact, Magma couldn't find Flare anywhere. He checked all around the palace. He only found her when he heard a scream come from the kitchen. He ran in just in time to see his father stabbing Flare in her chest. His scales were torn, like Flare had been fighting back, but failed.

The others came running in, then Flashfire looked up, hissed, and suddenly disappeared. He looked at the others. Pezzottaite and Skydive left to get help, and the dragonets were freaking out. Magma turned to them.

"Listen, get out of here now. Go home, you're not safe here." Magma hissed at them. The seeker didn't move, but the other did, basically dragging the other out.

"You." Magma said pointing to the chef.

"Go wake everyone up, tell them there's an important assembly, and that all SkyWings are required to be there." He didn't think he could ever be bossy, but someone had to do it with the new queen on the brink of dying. No, he had watched executions too many times to know that it was too late. Not even two days later, the queen was dead.

**A small, dramatic chapter. Poor Flare, who will rule the SkyWings now?**


	13. TheFinalChapter

-Chapter 10

"But she only became queen yesterday." He heard people panic. Magma didn't want to lose his mind himself. Why had his father done this? How had he done this?

"I know you are all wondering who will take her place, but I assure you all, we have everything under control. We will have a funeral for her in a few days. Until we find someone to take her place as queen, I will temporarily take control of the kingdom." Magma replied in exhaustion.

As he finished speaking, he headed inside. He had been up all night, and needed sleep, but he couldn't right now.

"I need a search party on Flashfire." He said tiredly the head of the defense, a dragon named Stratosphere. She nodded, then proceeded to fly off.

Magma walked to his room. He jumped into his bed and was just about to drift off when a voice snapped him awake.

"Prince Magma," the voice said. "Several dragons have come to see you." Magma sighed.

"Send them in." The dragon nodded, then a few seconds later, a couple dragons walked in. He only recognized who it was once he heard the voice. (Mostly because he was so tired.)

"Magma!" Nightsky called cheerily, "How are you doing?" Magma groaned.

"Sleepy, I've been up all night." He responded.

"Why would you-" Nightsky cut himself short.

"Anyways, Jade Mpintain erupted, so uh, there's no classes or anything. Almost everyone went home, but we came to see you!"

"We?" Magma thought. He looked behind him to see three other dragons standing there. Cyclone, Snowstorm, and Gecko. Cyclone, as usual, had a scowl on his face. Snowstorm was smiling, and from where he was, he couldn't see Geckos face.

"Magma! It's been ages!" Snowstorm cried giving Magma a big hug.

"Ages?" Magma asked confused. "Snowball, it's been three days."

"Are you sure?" Snowstorm asked skeptically. "It feels like it's been at least a week." Magma rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but admit that he missed Snowstorm, it had felt like forever since they've interacted.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you, but if you don't mind, I would like to sleep now." Nightsky frowned.

"Oh. I would probably wait until the others get here." Nightsky chuckled. Magma groaned. "There's more? How many of you did you bring, I want to sleep." Magma whined.

"It's only three more. Just a SkyWing that said she knew you, a SandWing, and a RainWing, although he really didn't want to go, he basically declined, but only agreed because Sol forced him to go." Magma began to close his eyes.

"Sol knows the palace, so she'll know how to get here, and can lead the others here. I'm going to sleep. If you want to rest up, the guest rooms are down the hall, and they're the last three doors to the left." Magma said. He heard Cyclone snort.

"Good, then I'm going to sleep also. Snow, you're crazy. You can stay with him or something." Magma didn't know how he felt about that. He was tired and wanted to sleep alone, but at the same time, he really missed Snowstorm and wanted to be with him.

It didn't take him long to find sleep. Especially since he was up for the past two days. He managed to get a good sleep when he heard voices.

"He's over there, but he's asleep right now."

"Oh that's ok, I'm sure he'll be happy to see me." The first voice snorted.

"Yes, he's asleep, so he'll definitely see you."

"Oh don't be such a smart snout." The voices got closer, until they were right in front of the door.

"Oh. Maybe I should come back later." Sol said. Magma heard Nightsky laugh.

"Oh this is even better. Now's the perfect time to talk to him." Sol snorted.

"You know, sometimes you can be annoying." She stated.

"But it's adorable." Nightsky said a little too innocently.

"Who here thinks it's annoying?" Sol demanded, flaring her wings to show a point. A voice Magma never heard before responded.

"It is cute." Magma opened his eyes, and found the SandWing nodding with confirmation. Magma smiled.

"I have to admit, it is kinda adorable." Magma said weakly. Sol turned around to see Magmas eyes.

"Aw come on, you too?" She asked him. Magma shrugged. Nightsky was a bit annoying, but he learned to get over that.

"You could have giving us a warning next time." Nightsky said, pointing behind Magma. Magma turned around to see Snowstorm cuddled up close to him. He didn't even know when Snowstorm was able to get there, considering his scales were so cold.

Magma nudged Snowstorm with his snout. "Hey, time to wake up." Magma said affectionately, although he didn't catch it himself. Snowstorm yawned, and stretched his legs.

"Have a good nap?" Magma laughed.

"You didn't tell me you two were a thing." Sol observed.

"We're not. I just can't seem to shake him off." Magma replied. He could see Snowstorm blush, then mumbled something.

"You seem to always want to be by him Snowball." Nightsky observed. Snowstorm shot him a glare.

"And what about you?" Aren't you always with Gecko?" Snowstorm challenged. Nightsky scoffed.

"He's not here now is he?" He waited for an answer, but when no one responded, Nightskys eyes lit up.

"Are you actually here Gecko?" Nightsky asked into the air. At first, there was no response, but then, slowly, the air in front of Magma turned green.

"Yeah. I'm here." Gecko replied. Snowstorm gave a triumphant snort.

"I rest my case." He smiled. Magma giggled. It was kind of funny knowing Mr. Smart Snout was getting told.

"Well," a voice suddenly said. Everyone turned to Amazon. "If everyone's having their little romance party here, I think I'm going to take a walk." He started to leave, but Magma stopped him.

"Wait." He gave Amazon a small piece of paper. Amazon scrunched his nose.

"A piece of paper. Thanks." Amazon said skeptically. Magma rolled his eyes.

"It's so people will know you're a guest, and not trespassing."

"Then why didn't we need one earlier?" Snowstorm asked.

"Because you weren't already inside when they stopped you, and the others were with Sol, so it was clear they were guests."

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense." Amazon flicked his tail.

"I'm leaving now." He declared, walking away. Magma watched him march off. He somehow suspected that Amazon would get lost.

There was an awkward silence after that, until Sol decided to break it.

"So what are you doing controlling the Kingdom?" She asked. Magma shrugged.

"I don't know, waiting for a queen I guess." He answered, looking at the ground.

"Isn't there already a queen?" Nightsky asked.

"I mean, there was. Until Flashfire decided to get rid of her." He tried to answer casually, but there was no mistaking the cracking in his voice. Sol tilted her head.

"What do you mean 'get rid of her?' Magma, what happened?" Magma looked like he wanted to cry, but surprisingly, he didn't. He slowly explained what had happened. The epic battle, the hide and seek game, Flashfire's sudden disappearance. After he finished it, Sol sighed.

"So you're telling me, that your father killed the only other queen, and now there's nobody to rule the land." She asked. Magma shook his head.

"I'm taking care of it, until I can get a new queen." Magma said, although it was hard not to sound upset.

"It's been really hard. I would go track down Flashfire, but he's been long gone, and I have to stay here and watch over the kingdom now."

A voice suddenly came from behind them. They turned to see Cyclone, awake.

"I'll go. I'll do anything to get out of here." He said.

"Cyclone, when did you wake up?" Snowstorm asked. Cyclone shrugged.

"I can't sleep when there's six noisy dragons blabbering their mouths off." Quicksand looked offended. (To be honest, Magma completely forgot he was here.)

"I haven't said a word since we've got here!" He protested. Cyclone noted this for a second, then nodded.

"Fair point. Five noisy dragons." Magma shook his head.

"You can't go. You wouldn't even know where to look."

Cyclone shrugged.

"If I don't find him, then I'm just going straight home. Any volunteers to come?" Cyclone asked. Only Quicksand seemed eager to go. Everyone else hesitated.

"I think I'll stay here with Magma." Snowstorm said, and Nightsky nodded in agreement.

"Fine by me if the rest of you stay, but you," Cyclone pointed his talons to Snowstorm. "You dragged me along, so you have to come." Snowstorm groaned. Magma didn't want Snowstorm to leave either, but he had to admit, it was fair.

"Hey," Magma spoke softly to Snowstorm. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here by time you get back, and you can see me then." He insisted. Snowstorm looked behind him, as though they might never see each other again. Finally, he took a breathe,

"I'll see you soon." He nodded. Cyclone began marching out, and Snowstorm and Quicksand soon followed.

"Soon." Magma whispered.

Epilogue

"Are you sure she's dead?" He asked. Flashfire nodded. "Good." He couldn't afford to think of what would happen if this idiot already ruined his plan.

"What next?" Flashfire asked. He turned away, forming a smile that seemed to stretch as long as a river.

"Now we wait for Angler, Podzol, and Iceshard to get the Sea, Mud, and Ice queens." He waved off.

"But what about the other two? The Sand and Rain?" Deathstalker's cruel smile seemed to open wider.

"I'll take care of themselves." He could hear Flashfire snicker.

"How will you kill both queens? Your just a four year old." Deathstalker sighed.

"You underestimate me just because I'm young. But, how I do it will be none of your concern, unless you learn to keep that dumb mouth of yours shut." Deathstalker warned.

"Why should I even trust you?" Flashfire asked. Deathstalker growled.

"Because the plan is perfect. Everything will happen as I say it will." He frowned.

"Three dragons will look for you. They will find you in the Talons of Peace, where you will take care of them. Is that understood?" He asked Flashfire. Flashfire scratched his head?

"Wait, when you say 'take care of' do you mean-"

"Of course I mean kill. What else would I mean? Invite dragons who will try to stop us to a tea party?" He hissed. Of all the dragons he could've worked with, Flashfire had to be the dumbest. It didn't matter, his plan was in motion.

**A/N: So, this is the last chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone who read it for giving it a chance. The next story will focus on Cyclones POV, so please be sure to Review one final time.**

**Joseph101 said: NOOOO NOT FLARE *sniff* :(**

**It's uh, kinda too late for that. Sorry.**


End file.
